It was so beautiful
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Because Mashima is full of feels and Fairy Tail is all about Nakama, I come here to pay thy creation my most sacred respects. That sounded oh so convincing and honest, yeah, right, honest. Let us start from the beginning, shall we? "In a strange manga, many pages away, there were a thousand dragons destroying everything." Crackity Crack. NatZa, of course. Read if thou must.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**It was so beautiful.**

_(A Tendencies' Wrath original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

Let us return to the point of no return, where everything starts and ends at the same time.

Where the time stops and restarts its flux!

No, not a toilet.

We are in front of the stadium, watching the wizards of Fairy Tail and Fiore fighting a thousand dragons with their bodies going or reaching their limits' limits.

Cana was feeling like joining Alcoholics Anonymous.

Makarov reached the limit of stretching, mostly due to his age, not much can be stretched after 80.

Gildartz' back was suffering its chronic pains, and his disassembly magic wasn't helping much.

Gray had no more clothes to strip off.

Lucy was still crying, unsurprisingly.

Lisanna was trying to do something, for a change.

Mirajane got another sexy Take Over out of her repertoire, which was useless after the next two pages.

Elfman was screaming about manliness while being smacked aside, as always.

Laxus was ripping his shirt, Hulk Hogan style, to get into Dragon Force mode.

And Freed was fawning over Laxus' shirtless body like a Señorita Fea in a Bachelor party.

Yuck.

And in the middle of everything, a young man stood facing the hundred dragons...

…thousand? Hundred? The bunch of dragons flying or hovering over the city capital's sky with clouds and smoke.

Redundant.

"You! You fought my friends and defeated them! You made them look badass and stupid when falling to your awesome and old attacks that make no sense! I cannot accept that! Nope!" Natsu Dragneel, the only Fire Dragon Slayer, -unless Igneel banged someone else and forgot that there was a second Fire Dragon Slayer out there- bellowed with his flames bursting out in bursts. "My nakama cannot be defeated by the Broteam of Dragons led by a badass future Rogue!"

"N-natsu…" Some of the wizards muttered as they felt touched by the boy's speech, who was now being engulfed in a bright white hue of blinding lighted hued light.

"U-uh… what is this…?" Natsu Dragneel asked to himself when looking at the whiteness hue around him. His eyes widened wide when a thought in his brain crossed his mind. "I… I can feel the feelings of the feelings of my past's feelings, present's feelings, and dead future's feelings!" He clenched his fists tightly when a resolute face crossed his face. "With these many feelings, I can't feel like losing to this feeling!"

"W-wow…" Many of the wizards muttered as they felt a new kind of power coming out of the boy's body, who was now growing in size, materialized a sword on his hand and a mask on his face, and stretched his limbs while a straw hat appeared at the top of his head.

"N-natsu reached a new level of Super Nakama Feel!" Mavis yelled to everyone, piercing their ears with her high bitch pitch tone. "The Super Nakama Feel of the Four Mangas!"

"Nakatsuga Maenshou!" He slashed his new sword to the dragons and a wide arc of fire and dark energy hit them, making them many fall to the attack. He turned to the other thousand dragons and brought back a fist. "Naka Naka ma Punch!" And several more thousand dragons were hit when his arm and fist stretched out and slammed them to the ground, mountains, whatever. He then brought both of his hands upwards, lifting them high as his eyes bored with future Rogue's eyes, one eye. He yelled to the wizards around him. "Everyone, please! Give me your nakama feels now!"

"A-ah…" All of the wizards mouthed as they extended their arms towards the small ball of fire and nakama feels being created above Natsu Dragneel, the ball of energy growing and growing and growing while taking the form of Mashima's face.

"This is my ball! My pride full of feels!" Natsu Dragneel yelled as he trusted the ball of nakama energy forward and towards the still smugly looking future Rogue. "Lightning Light Shadow Iron Poison Sky Fire Nakama Feel Dragon Slayer's!" He powered the ball of Mashima with more feel from his hands. "Genkinakama Punch!"

At the last moment, when the ball of nakama feels impacted, everyone could hear future Rogue's last cry.

"Rayos Bromigo! That's a lot of feels!"

And the battle was over.

Yeah~

Erza, seeing that Natsu was the strongest, badass and smartest man in history, married him and forgot of Jellal.

"Aw~ Natsu, you're the manliest Dragon Slayer I've known… after Gajeel." Erza cooed to the pink-haired boy, hugging him strongly and letting his head be buried in her ample bosom.

"Nakafuck, Erza, you're the nakasexiest red-head I've ever met… after Rias Gremory, Mitsuru Kirijo, Izayoi and so many others." Natsu rubbed his head in between her breasts and groped her behind, picking her up and darting to the horizon with smooches being traded in between the two lovebirds.

Natsu married Erza, forgot that future Lucy died and present Lucy was crying somewhere in the battlefield and went straight over to enjoy the honeymoon, barring the ceremony, since there was no church available to marry them.

Well, there was one… but it was occupied.

Let me explain.

Do you guys remember Jellal?

Blue hair.

Auto-cockblocker.

Strange Myke Tyson tattoo on the face.

The asker of strange, almost stupid, questions who likes to sits on rocks?

Well, that guy, Jellal, gave up his freedom to let Cobra the Awesome get out and fight the thousand dragons alongside the other characters that really matter and are worth the mention…

And also, to fight for the rights to fulfill his most sacred dream…

Which has now become truth!

"And now I pronounce thou, Husband and Rock." The priest said with a curt bow, letting the azure-haired man stare dreamily at his beloved pieced of stone. "Thou may sit on it."

"Awwww~" Cobra sniffed as he saw Jellal sitting over Rock, both heading towards beach side sunset with the sun setting in the horizon. "I just love happy endings." He cleaned his runny nose with his badass white coat's sleeve. "They are just so beautiful!"

**Le fucking end.**


End file.
